KIDnapped
by RachelHouse22
Summary: 5 kids get kidnapped, hence the name, and the NCIS team is called to find them. But, they get a surprise: The kids have the team's personalities! Please read and review. Co-written by Rae DiNozzo.


**KIDnapped**

There was this tiny white house on the edge of Quantico Naval Base. Some of the more childish officers said it was "haunted," but no one actually believed that. Everyone simply said that it was abandoned. But they were , 2 men sat before a large array of desktops, laptops, and flat screens. One man sat before a computer, typing away, his eyes squinted at the screen. The other man paced back and forth, muttering to himself and reading the contents of what looked like some top secret file. After a long silence, the pacing man closed the folder and handed to the man in front of the computer."Fine." He said. "But why children?""They're easier to catch, to manipulate, to torture." Computer Man smirked. Pacing Man smirked back, and looked at the screen."They're like a little army." Computer Man said in a singsongy German accent. Pacing Man, who wasn't pacing anymore, lit a cigarette. "They have everything. A computer expert, a forensics expert, an INVESTIGATOR." The German man emphasized the last word."What about the other two?" The man with the cigarette blew a puff of smoke."Ah, yes, the playboy and the ninja. Well, uh, from what I have found, the boy has a remarkable memory and a keen eye for details.""So he's also an investigator.""Yes, but a different kind than the other boy. He is more childish, has his own outlook on everything, but the older boy is tougher, more of an interrogator." Both men smirked again. This was good."And the karate kid?""She's a fighter and a bully and brilliant. Our only concern is keeping her from rebelling.""Oh don't worry." The man put out his cigarette. "I can handle her." He took the case file. "I'll be back as soon as possible." And he left, to track down 5 kids who were a lot smarter than anyone thought.

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~

Lawrence James Gabe, better known as Gabe, was not your normal kid. He was quiet, and had had three girlfriends, and one girlfriend move away. His mom died when he was little. And, he liked coffee. But, his coffee always tasted different than this. This coffee was…. Well, he didn't know what it tasted like, but not normal.

"Hey dad?" he asked aloud, but then he remembered that his dad was at his store. He got up and started to walk to the sink to pour it out when, THUMP! All he saw before he went unconscious was a man in a ski mask blind folding him.

******

Tyler DeCarzo was, well, the only way to describe Tyler was… Tyler. You just had to know him. And, if you knew him, you knew he acted like a little kid. He liked to stay up late and eat pizza. But not just any kind of pizza, pepperoni and sausage with extra cheese pizza. And, he liked to watch old movies till he knew them by heart. Right now, he was watching The Matrix movies, a little marathon. And, you might think that his parents were watching them, too? Well, then you're wrong. His mom was dead. And his dad was at _another_ girlfriends house. He did that often.

Tyler took a bite from his pizza and spit it back out.

"Gross!" he shouted, and took another piece out of the box. He bit it, and spit that one out, too. He took a bite out of every piece of pizza, and finally, threw the whole pizza out.

He was walking back to the couch mumbling to himself, "I'm never ordering from Henry's Pizza again!" He sat back down and suddenly got very, very sleepy.

"I can't be sleepy now!" he said to himself, "It's only 10:5-" he yawned and fell asleep. He never noticed that he was being carried away to a black van.

Allie Schuster was a Goth. But not a normal type of Goth, a peppy Goth. She wore black, yes. Listened to Goth-y bands, yes. But, acted Goth-y, nope. Not once has she ever not jumped up and down for being happy or not had a Jr. Calf-Pow! every day. She always did. And, she always begged her deaf parents for a regular Calf-Pow! She always lost. Like now.

"But, dad!" she signed to him. He shook his head, and handed the money to the cashier. The cashier looked at Allie and had to go to the back room for something. He came back and handed Allie her Jr. Calf-Pow! She gave the cashier a funny look and walked away. She then took a huge swig of the drink, and suddenly felt very woozy. She leaned on the door of the family car and tried to call out to her parents, someone, but no sound would come. Her parents weren't looking, and she fell. All she saw was black, and she felt someone pick her up. At first she thought it was her father, but, he didn't smell like her father. He smelt like cheap cologne. Then she felt the cold hard ground of a car, and she felt them speed away.

+_+_+_+_+_+

Taylor McJay stood in Starbucks, staring at the chocolate chip cupcake in the little display case. He only had 25 cents left. He sighed and turned around to leave."Hey kid." A man sitting at the table closest to the door was staring intensely at a cupcake. A chocolate chip cookie. Taylor felt his stomach growl. "I'm TRYING to go glucose-free but....." He sighed. "I can't do it. I bought this cupcake. Will you....will you just take it from me so I'm not tempted?""Ok....." Taylor reached over slowly and eyed the man. Then he grabbed the cupcake and rushed out the door. He took a huge bite. Yum. As he continued, his legs began to feel heavy and his head began to spin. He hit the ground, barley aware of himself being tossed into a van. ^_^_^_^_^_^_^

Zoe Darvin sat on a bench in the middle of the airport, her father a few feet away yelling into his BlackBerry. He hung up and walked over to her, kneeling to be her height. Zoe looked away."Zoe, darling, I'll be home in 2 weeks. You'll stay with Aunt Emillie for the time." he hugged her and she barley hugged back. She was mad at her father, mad for always leaving. She touched her star necklace and faked a smile."Bye, daddy." he handed her a few dollars."Grab a snack on your way out and wait for your aunt." And then he was gone. Zoe headed over to a coffee stand and got a cup of herbal tea. She was probably the only person her age who liked tea, but then again, there were lots of things about her that were different. She took a sip of tea and exited the airport. Suddenly, her stomach twisted and she felt sick. She kneeled over and felt dizzy. Someone grabbed her from behind, but she was too weak to fight back. Everything went black.

**Hey, this is (obviously) a new story. But, this story is co-written by Rae DiNozzo. So, please review and whatever else you do. =) **


End file.
